Guilty Until Proven Innocent
by Paicon RMF
Summary: The rating is for nothing bad. Just not for wee little kids stuff. This is really deep in me, so be kind please. Please read and review. Thank you.
1. Part 1

Guilty Until Proven Innocent  
Tai's Point of View  
By Paigey-Wan  
  
(AN: Okay, from Tai's POV first (not first person though).  
  
Disclaimer: (the rest of the AN's are on the bottom.) I do not own Digimon. I am merely borrowing them to make this story a tad easier for me to write.)  
  
"This is a stupid assignment," Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya said as he wrote. He looked down at it, grimacing. 'This is so stupid,' he thought to himself. Why did the other school even care about theirs? Oh, well.  
  
Tai scribbled some slightly meaningless words on the piece of paper, and handed to his partner. The other boy grabbed it and started to slowly write on it.  
  
Tai tilted back his chair, a quick glance at the teacher telling him she wasn't watching him at the moment. Tai glanced around the room at the other groups. Who cares, who cares, who... hey! There's Sora! She and Matt were working on their project together. He had an idea that their project was already better than his, but who cares. Sora looked happy.  
  
No! Tai mentally smacked his own head. Girls have cooties! Girls are scary! He didn't like like Sora! She was just his friend.  
  
Sora palmed a paperweight, and leaned back in her chair. The paperweight slipped out of her hand and fell on the chair. She picked it up again, playing with the smooth painted rock. It dropped out of her hand again, but she picked it up. Matt poked her elbow, and she looked up at him. Matt pointed toward the long line in front of the teacher and said something. They both stood and Sora placed the green paperweight back onto the desk.  
  
Tai grabbed the paper from his partner, who protested. "It's not done!"  
  
Tai quickly scribbled in words at the end of the last line. "And that's all..." muttered the boy as he wrote. His partner rolled his eyes.  
  
Tai got in line after another group. He zoned out for a while. The waiting had bored him. Suddenly there was a commotion, and that snapped Tai back into the present.  
  
Apparently, the same paperweight Sora had been playing with had ended up broken. Strange. The teacher asked who had broken it, and Matt innocently said that Sora had been playing with it early.  
  
"Is this true?" Sora nodded, not seeing what the difference was.  
  
"Sora, I thought you would have known better." Sora looked around, confused. Tai felt sorry for her.  
  
"You shouldn't break things that aren't yours."  
  
"But I didn't break it!" Sora protested.  
  
"Don't lie."  
  
Tai saw Sora's eyes fill with tears. He felt the sudden urge to go to her, but held it back.  
  
"But I didn't..." Sora didn't even finish her sentence as the tears fell out of her eyes. They fell and fell.  
  
"Why are you crying!" the teacher yelled at her. "I'm the one who should be crying! Do you know how much this means to me?!" Sora shook her head hesitantly. "A student of mine made this for me! It's irreplaceable!"  
  
Sora opened her mouth, hesitating. "I-I'm innocent until proven guilty," was all she said.  
  
"You know what you should do? You should have to make me a new one." Sora's lip trembled, and she bit it to keep it still.  
  
"I'm innocent until proven guilty." She stated it again, as though the sheer fact was all that stood in her now.  
  
Tai bit his tongue hard, so hard he almost tasted blood. Or maybe he did.  
  
"Stop crying!" The teacher yelled louder this time, and the slowly stopping tears started up again.   
  
Sora backed up a little, and quietly said, "I'm innocent until proven guilty..." before running out of the classroom.  
  
Tai and Matt stood near the back of the group. Tai turned to Matt and said, "You better go talk to her. I don't know what to do when girls cry." Tai was assuming Matt did.  
  
Matt nodded and took off after Sora. Tai's partner stepped up to him. "So, do you think she did it?"  
  
Tai actually glared at the boy, who shrank back a little. "She didn't do it," Tai stated as a fact. "But whoever did better hope I never find them."  
  
~END~  
  
(AN: Hey, that feels a little better. Really! And yes, I am gonna do more than one of this story, two more in fact. One from Matt and one from Sora (that one's gonna be really hard). And this really did happen to me. Not word for word, mind you. But this is what happened in basis. That's why Sora's part is gonna be so hard. She's playing me. Keep in mind that I was 9 when it happened. And this is TRUE! So, read and review, please!)  



	2. Part 2

Guilty Until Proven Innocent  
Matt's Point of View  
By Paigey-Wan  
  
(AN: Matt's POV. Some of the same stuff from last time but this time we follow Matty after Sora. (BTW, even though this is a real story, there is the romance stuff in it. I'm not telling who and who, but I know there's no Matt and Tai.)  
  
Disclaimer: (the rest of the AN's are on the bottom.) I do not own Digimon. I am merely borrowing them to make this story a tad easier for me to write.)  
  
Yamato 'Matt' Ishida watched his partner. Sora palmed a paperweight, dropping several times. Matt turned back to their project, finishing the last bit. He poked Sora's elbow and she looked up at him, her eyebrows rising in question.  
  
Matt pointed to the long line in front of their teacher and said, "Our project's just about done. Let's get it proof-read so we can be done with it."  
  
Sora nodded and the pair of students stood. Sora placed the paperweight on the table. The two walked to the line, finding their place at the end. A few students later, Tai and his partner stood at the end.  
  
Matt stared out the classrooms window and then at his feet, just about anywhere that wasn't another person. He wouldn't admit it to anyone save himself, but his parents' divorce had made him shyer. He wanted to stay away from other people. All other people did was bring heartache to him. All Matt really wanted to do was stay with his little brother TK, and take care of him.  
  
There was noise in front of him, snapping the blonde boy out of his thoughts. He looked toward the sound and found its source: the same paperweight that Sora had been playing with has ended up broken. That struck Matt as odd, but he stayed quiet for the moment.  
  
The teacher held the two broken pieces up and asked, "Who broke this?"  
  
Matt looked at the paperweight. Since he knew Sora hadn't broken it, he figured it wouldn't matter if he told the teacher that Sora had been playing with it. "Sora was playin' with it earlier."  
  
The dark haired teacher turned her gaze to Sora. "Is this true?" she asked. Sora nodded, not seeing why it mattered.  
  
"Sora, I thought you would have known better," the teacher said. "You shouldn't break things that aren't yours."  
  
Sora looked absolutely baffled. "But I didn't break it!" she cried.  
  
The room had grown silent. Matt shifted a little so that he was almost right next to Sora. If she was going to go through something like this, Matt wasn't letting her go alone. Even if it broke his no other people rule.  
  
"Don't lie."  
  
Matt saw Sora's eyes filling with tears. He felt so sorry for her, and he felt really guilty too. If he hadn't said anything, this might not have happened.  
  
"But I didn't..." Sora didn't even finish her sentence as the tears began to pour out of her brown eyes.  
  
"Why are you crying!" the teacher screamed at the crying girl. "I'm the one who should be crying! Do you know how much this means to me?!" Sora shook her head hesitantly. "A student of mine made this for me! It's irreplaceable!"  
  
Sora opened her mouth, "I-I'm innocent until proven guilty."  
  
"You know what you should do? You should have to make me a new one." Sora's lip trembled, and she bit it to keep it still.  
  
"I'm innocent until proven guilty."  
  
Matt looked over at Sora. *Don't give in, Sora. It'll be okay,* he thought.  
  
"Stop crying!" The teacher yelled louder this time, and the slowly stopping tears began to pour again.   
  
Sora took a step back, and softly said, "I'm innocent until proven guilty..." Her face seemed to crash, and she ran out of the classroom.  
  
Tai and Matt now stood near the back of the group. Tai turned to Matt and said, "You better go talk to her. I don't know what to do when girls cry." Tai was assuming that Matt did know. Matt nodded and took off after Sora.  
  
Matt blinked as he stepped out of the slightly volatile classroom onto the placid deck-like hallway. He looked back and forth, unable to choose a direction until he heard her crying. The soft sobs were coming from his left.  
  
Matt started walking toward the sobs tentatively. He kept his steps soft and quiet, trying not to startle the already sad and scared girl. "Sora?" he called out cautiously.  
  
The crying stopped a little. "Matt?" came the hesitant reply.  
  
Matt peered around the corner, brushing some of his blonde hair out of his eyes. Sora had stopped just outside of the girl's bathroom, which was one thing Matt was grateful for. "Are you gonna be okay?" he asked.  
  
Sora nodded, stating that she was fine, but Matt could see that she wasn't quite done crying. "Nuh-uh. You're gonna cry again. I can tell."  
  
Sora nodded again, and the tears fell. Matt sat down on the cement floor and pulled Sora into a hug.  
  
~END~  
  
(AN: Heh, technically, I actually went in the girl's bathroom. But then again, my partner was actually a girl and there was no hug, just a long pat on the back. Ah well, small world.)  



	3. Part 3

Guilty Until Proven Innocent  
Sora's Point of View  
By Paigey-Wan  
  
(AN is at the bottom.  
  
Disclaimer: Big surprise! I don't own Digimon! GASP! Please don't sue!)  
  
Sora Takenouchi took a step back, and softly repeated the phrase, "I'm innocent until proven guilty..." Her face seemed to crash, tears streamed down her cheeks without sign of stopping, and she ran out of the classroom.  
  
Sora ran out of the classroom, turning towards the left, where the girls' bathroom was. She collapsed in front of the door, bringing her knees up to her chest. She leaned against the wall and started to sob loudly.  
  
Her first thoughts were angry. She was mad. Mad at everyone and everything. Mad at Matt, mad at Tai, mad at the teacher, the paperweight, and herself. She was even mad at the other school for thinking of such a stupid assignment. She was mad at anyone who didn't believe she hadn't done it, and mad at the people who did believe the truth.  
  
And as suddenly as she had been angry, she was sad. Sad for crying, sad because the teacher's paperweight had broke. She was sad for reasons that she couldn't even recognize. She was sad for all the times any innocent person had been found guilty.  
  
Sora heard someone coming up from the hall, and quickly worked to stop sobbing. "Sora?" came a voice. It was Matt.  
  
She stopped crying a little more. "Matt?" she asked.  
  
Matt peered around the corner, brushing some of his blonde hair out of his eyes. Sora realized that he had come because she had run out of the classroom, which made her feel slightly guilty.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" he asked.  
  
Sora nodded, saying, "I'm okay. I'm not gonna cry anymore." She hoped Matt didn't see the tears in her eyes and would leave.  
  
"Nuh-uh. You're going to cry again. I can tell."  
  
Sora nodded again, and the tears fell from her eyes like two waterfalls. Sora berated herself for crying in front of him like this. Matt sat down with Sora on the cement floor and pulled her into a hug.  
  
Sora didn't pull away, and kept crying. After a few minutes, she backed up and Matt released his hug. Sora looked into his blue eyes and asked, "Matt, do you believe me?"  
  
Matt looked surprised. "Of course I believe you! Even if I hadn't seen you put it back all not broken, I still would have believed you! You've never lied to me before. Why would you start now?"  
  
Sora nodded, looking into the sky for a moment. She looked back at Matt.  
  
"Matt, do you think I shoulda just said that I'd done it just to make it stop?" She knew she must have looked pitiful, but she didn't care.  
  
"No way! You did the right thing! If the teacher isn't smart enough to see you were telling the truth, then she shouldn't get to see anyone get punished. And most of all not someone who didn't do it."  
  
Sora nodded, wiping some of the tears from her eyes. She stared at the ground. "I know that, but... I dunno. I just feel really guilty, ya know? I didn't do it, but I feel like I did, and I don't get it," she said.  
  
Matt took her hand and squeezed it. "You didn't do it and that's what matters most." Matt squeezed her hand again.  
  
"You-you're right Matt. I shouldn't let it get to me. And no matter what anybody else thinks, I didn't do it, and I know it. But, knowing this still doesn't help... I still feel guilty about it!"  
  
Sora watched Matt bite his lip. He looked like he was thinking really hard. He opened his mouth and said, "I know what ya mean. Even if you didn't do it, ya still think it's your entire fault. I guess that's just something that happens. I dunno why, but I guess ya just have to put it aside until you can figure it out."  
  
"But it feels like it's eating me alive!"  
  
Matt frowned, and Sora was sure he was going to snap at her. He didn't, and instead said, "Sora, you didn't do it. But the way the teacher yelled at you made you think you did. I guess the teacher thought that by making you feel guilty about doing it, so that you would admit the bad thing you've done. Since you didn't do anything, all she did was make you feel guilty for it getting broken, not for you breaking it. You have to believe that you didn't do it too. It doesn't matter if I believe you or anyone else does. Believe in the truth and yourself."  
  
Sora's eyes stayed locked on the cement ground. Her thoughts rushed through her head faster than she could think them. "I didn't do it," she finally said, looking up at Matt. "And I believe it." She smiled at Matt. "Thanks for sitting through all that with me."  
  
Matt fidgeted. "You shouldn't thank me, you should thank Tai. He got me to come out her in the first place."  
  
"I will then. Um, as much as I know I didn't do it, could I maybe stay here by the bathroom until school ends and you might maybe bring me my backpack and stuff? Please?"  
  
Matt laughed. "Of course Sora. Just don't go in the bathroom cause I'm not gonna get you out."  
  
They both laughed.  
  
(AN: Most of that stuff at the end was just me talking to myself. That whole end conversation was one that took place inside of me, up until after Sora thanked Matt. Anyway, if anyone really wants to know who did break it, I can't honestly tell you who because I don't know. No one ever came forward, and in fifth grade, the teacher from this event told me I still owed her. That was creepy. I had actually forgotten it had even happened, but the second she'd said that I remembered it all. And I still remember it now. It's time to write an imagining of what I'd tell that teacher if I saw her again, and could tell her what she'd done to me. Ooh! Excuse for another fic! Well, maybe not, but hey! Tee-hee!)  



End file.
